


Christmas Cheer

by 0akdown



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Fanart, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0akdown/pseuds/0akdown
Summary: My work for the 2020 Scogan Secret Santa for scottxlogan!
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Scogan Secret Santa 2020





	Christmas Cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scottxlogan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/gifts).



Merry Christmas! I hope you like it!


End file.
